Clouds, Ramen, And Flutes
by NaruIno Boy 35
Summary: After Naruto Retrievs Sasuke He Saves Tayuya Who Is Still Alive. Though The Mission Is A Success Shikamaru Is Demoted Back To Genin. Now Naruto, Tayuya, And Shikamaru Are Grounped As The Knew Team 11.


"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he charged up his 3rd Chidori that day.

This had been Sasuke's 3rd try at killing Naruto and to say the least, it was pissing him off. The 1st Chidori Sasuke had atempted to kill Naruto with was canceled out by Naruto's Rasengan as he called it. The 2nd Chidori which he had hit Naruto with should have killed him. He had aimed for the heart but Naruto had knocked it slightly to the side just in time. But it didn't just stop at the Chidori. Sasuke had shot Naruto with as many Katon jutsu's as he could. To add to all of that Sasuke had thrown Naruto off the cliff and piledrived Naruto head first into the hard ground below. That should have killed him. What did he have to do to win?!

Little known to Sasuke that Naruto was thinking the same while he created his Rasengan.

'I don't understand! I have hit him with everything I could think of. I punched him and kicked him as hard as I can. I flipped him and slammed him into these mountains 3 times. Even with the Kyuubi's chakra he is still taking all this punishmeant. But I have a idea! He has wings now. If I aim good enough I just might be able to knock one of them off and stop his attack!' Naruto thought to himself as he finished his Rasengan.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he took off in the air towards Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as flew towards Naruto where and Sasuke's final attacks would clash.

As soon as they were in arms reach they unleashed their attacks. Sasuke had a plan just like Naruto. Sasuke aimed his attack Naruto's heart once again. But Sasuke's plan was put down as Naruto's chakra tailed pushed Sasuke's hand down. But even so Sasuke's attack went right through Naruto's stomach. Naruto ignored the pain and followed his plan. With all his force he shoved his Rasengan into Sasuke's right wing. Sasuke spun out of the air like an airplane. In seconds Sasuke crashed into the wated below.

At that moment Kakashi arrived. It took Kakashi a while to taken in what was happening. First there was Sasuke who Kakashi had just watched fly at full speed into the water below. The second thing was that Naruto had a coat of chakra around him shaped like a fox. Not only that but Naruto had two fist-sized holes near his heart and right through his stomach.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled out.

Naruto who had just turned back to normal turned around to see Kakashi waving to him as he pulled Sasuke out of the water below. Naruto could do noting but smile. Naruto knew that Kakashi would want to wait for him and walk with him back to Konoha but with the condition Sasuke was in he could bleed to death.

"Kakashi! Go ahead to Konoha without me! I'll catch up I promise. If you don't go quick Sasuke could bleed to death!" Naruto shouted at Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't like the idea at all. He could see that the wounds Naruto had were bad and who knew how long Naruto could go before he died. But Sasuke was bleeding badly so he had no choice.

"Ok Naruto! But catch up!" and with that Kakashi took off towards Konoha with a bleeding Sasuke on his back.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
'This is fucking great...' Tayuya thought to herself as she laid under the trees that was piled on top of her.

If you didn't already know it, Tayuya was having a horrible day. It was all supposed to be a simple mission. 'All we had to fucking do was bring that damn emo-bastard to Orochimaru. But fucking Konoha had to send those damn Genin. And if that wasn't fucking enough Konoha's Sand allies had to show up. And from what that blonde bitch said there were more. So most likely, Sakon, Jirobo, Kidomaru, and Kimimaro are dead. And now I got this GODDAMN TREE ON ME!' Tayuya mentaly yelled at herself.

"I'm really gonna die here..." Tayuya closed her eyes and waited for death to come...  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXx  
Naruto limped through the forest leading back to Konoha. The fight took a bigger toll on him than he thought it did.

"Well I made my promise true. But mabey this was a sign. Mabey it was a sign that Sakura loves Sasuke much more than she ever could. I can check getting with Sakura off my list." Naruto said as he limped by a pile of trees.

But something caught Naruto's eyes. There was a pair of feet sticking out from under all the trees.

"I wonder who that is? I can't leave them like that, it could be one of my teammates!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto qiuckly ran up to all the trees that were stacked on top of that person.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted and 10 clones were created.

"Alright, I want you guys to get these trees off whoever is stuck underneath them." Naruto commanded and the clones got right to work.

After 10 minutes of heavy lifting the final tree was being lifted. Naruto couldn't belive who was under there.

"What the fuck are you doing here shit-head?!"  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Sakura and Ino watched the gate, waiting egerly for Sasuke to arrive. The other had arrived already except for Naruto and Sasuke. Chouji and Neji had looked the worse out of everybody. While Sakura hoped they were ok, she had to stay here and wait for her one true love to return. Suddenly in the distance Ino saw something.

"Here comes Kakashi-sensei!" Ino yelled happily.

"And he has Sasuke!" Sakura yelled along with Ino.

Kakashi blasted through the gate at break neck speed. Sakura and Ino followed him.

"Kakashi-Sensei! How is Sasuke?" Sakura asked while trying to keep up with Kakashi.

"He's fine. He bleeding alot but that can be patched up when we get to the hospital." Kakashi explained.

"Well I'm coming." Sakura said.

"Me too!" Ino said. She wouldn't let Sakura get Sasuke all to herself.

"Shouldn't you checck up on Chouji Ino?" Kakashi asked as he picked up speed.

"Oh he'll be fine." Ino waived the question off.

'Speaking of teammates, Sakura didn't even ask about Naruto. And Ino seems to want to see Sasuke more than her own teammate. *Sigh* I hope they grow out of this faze soon.' Kakashi thought to himself.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
"You're still alive after that?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you shit-head! Now what do you want? I would like to die in peace and not be bothered by a asshole like you. Or did you come to finish me off yourself?" Tayuya snapped angerly.

'What do I do with her? The most obvious choice would be to finish the job Shikamaru started. *Sigh* That is what I must do.' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto grabbed his last kunia from out of his weapon pouch and put it to Tayuya's neck.

"Go ahead! Finish me! Cut my throat and finish the job that that pineapple haired asshole started!" Tayuya yelled.

Naruto's hand started to sweat. His hand started to shake. Naruto knew that he couldn't do this. So there was only one other choice.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled as he picked up Tayuya bridal style.

Tayuya hissed in pain.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!?" Tayuya barked at Naruto.

"What do you think i'm doing? I'm taking you to Konoha." Naruto replied simply.

"I don't think so! I rather die then go to your stupid ass village!" Tayuya ranted in Naruto's arms.

"Calm down! I'm starting to wish that I left you under all those trees." Naruto said in a annoyed voice.

"I wish you did too! All you have done is make my future more miserable. I'm gonna got to that damn village and most likely spend the rest of my days in jail if i'm lucky! They might torture me to try and get information out of me or worse, Orochimaru might find me. He will surely kill me in the slowest way that son of a bitch can! Just kill me already!" Tayuya yelled.

It would be a lie if Naruto said he didn't feel sorry for her. Her options were all bad. The sad thing was that she was gonna be punished for doing a mission assigned to her. This was starting to make Naruto question what was wrong and right. Was it fair for her to be punished for doing assigned mission. While this was puzzling Naruto didn't have anytime to think about what was right and wrong.

"I-I won't let that happen to you." Naruto said in a shaky voice that showed that he was very unconfident.

"Oh yeah dumb ass. How are you gonna do that?" Tayuya asked.

"Because i'm really good friends with the Hokage and I have some friends who know the clan leaders. They can take a vote and vote you a member of Konoha." Naruto said.

"You might be on to something shit-head." Tayuya said while she thought to herself.

"By the way, my name isn't shit-head. It's Naruto." Naruto said with a annoyed face.

"Yeah but you will always be a shit head to me. And my names Tayuya." Tayuya said.

"Well we are almost at the gate. Hold on to me tight because i'm gonna have to run to Grandma Tsunade's office as fast as I can." Naruto said as he started running.

Meanwhile a certain chunnin was about meet with the coucil.

"You wanted to see me Danzo-san?" a anbu with a cat mask asked with a bow.

"Find Shikamaru Nara and send him here." Danzo said.


End file.
